One Piece: Reincarnation
by Chroniclemale
Summary: John was 17 year teenager who saved a girl from getting hit by truck-kun. Turns out he won the annual truck-kun contest and is given a chance to either transmigrate or reincarnate into a world of his choice and thus choses the one piece world.
1. Reincarnation

John never knew his end would come like this. He was a 17-year old teenager and was on his way to his room from high school. It was like all the wuxia's and fanfics he read, saving a girl before getting hit by a truck kun by himself. But like all great fanfics, he started his journey with the help of truck kun. When he opened his eyes, he was in a white area.

"Hello you are the winner of the annual gods truck-kun contest "came a voice from nowhere.

"Now you have died and given the chance to reincarnate or transmigrate into another world, like your anime, comic or movie worlds. Which world do you want to go to? "said the voice. John didn't know whether to laugh or cry the gods had an annual truck kun contest by randomly hitting people.

"No. We don't randomly hit people there are specific circumstances and karma values with the selection process and not everyone will choose to save the person so there aren't many winners."

By now John knew this was an all-powerful being granting his wish so he chooses to go with it.

"I want to go to the one-piece world"

"Okay, do you want to transmigrate or reincarnate?"

John knew he had to make a decision after thinking for a long time he decided.

"I want to reincarnate"

"Who do you want to reincarnate as?"

"Of course, its Luffy"

"Okay do you want to be john in Luffy body or do you want to be Luffy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you want to fuse with original Luffy or do you want to replace Luffy"

John was again within a dilemma finally he gave up and chooses to fuse with Luffy.

"Due to you choosing to fuse instead of replacing we some extra energy due to not needing to find a replacement body for that soul thus you can choose three wishes which do not need much energy"

"For my first wish, I choose that I have all the training of Monkey D Garp had until the war of the best"

"For my second wish, I Choose all my crewmates to be easily trainable with regarding the techniques I have for which they are suitable for."

"For my third and final wish is when Franky creates mini merry I want the original Merry's Klabautermann to reincarnate into it"

"Hmm, very interesting nobody who has ever come before you has ever chosen anything for their friends. Do you do not want things like immortality or things like having your own country?"

"Nope"

"Hmmm, very curious then I like you kid you are unique I will be giving you a little something unique. You will find it interesting."

"Now off you go"

John soul came flying into a barrel floating near a ship and flew into Luffy body and fused with Luffy. All the experiences of Luffy and the intelligence of John mixed with his memories.

Just like the previous time, Luffy's barrel was picked up while Luffy was in the barrel waiting for Alvida pirates Luffy was testing his various haki. He used armament to poke a hole in the bottom of the barrel and his finger went through the barrel and the floor. He used observation to see the people on the ship he immediately spotted Nami. He expanded his range and soon he was watching under the ship he was able to see the fishes. He further expanded his range to the maximum range. It was very large now he could tell Alvida pirates coming. He waited for the attack. Just like the original time Coby came and took his barrel and started rolling him down when three thugs came and took the barrel from Coby.

"Oi Coby, what do you have there?"

"Hey, its biggest of all the barrels maybe we can take a swig from it"

"Ehhhhh, Alvida same will beat you if you drink it, "said Coby.

"Hahaha what we won't tell Alvida-Sama won't know na Coby"

As comes and tries to open the barrel he knew it was the time to come out

"That was a great nap" and punched the guy and knocked him.

"Eh, what is he doing Sleeping on the floor he's going to catch a cold"

"it is because knocked him, "said the two thugs

"Ah, I am hungry, where is the meat"

"oi don't ignore us" and they attack and he kicks them and knock them out cold

Somehow, Luffy is still hungry so Luffy goes into the pantry and start eating

"So, is this ship a pirate ship?" Luffy asks Coby already knowing the answer.

"No, this is a cruise ship being raided by Alvida-Sama"

"Then are there any rowboats here"

"I think there are "he answers uncertainly

"So, are you one of those pirates?"

Then he goes onto his backstory which has Luffy laughing like hell even though Luffy already knew it

"So why didn't you escape"

and he goes into a panic attack just by imagining an escape.

"So, you are coward huh, I don't like you, "Luffy says as funnily as possible while still laughing.

"So how did you get into the barrel Luffy san"

then Luffy went on to explain that he got sucked into the whirlpool.

"you are right if only I had enough courage to escape I would be fighting for my dream"

"Luffy san why are you going to the seas?"

"I am going to become the pirate king"

Coby goes onto a panic attack saying it is impossible Luffy hits him on the head so that he stops

"Even if I die, I will still die pursuing my dreams"

somehow, Coby got a conviction to pursue his dreams from those words.

Suddenly Alvida comes breaking in.

"Oh, he isn't Roronoa"

"Oi Coby, who is the most beautiful woman in the sea?"

"Who is the hag?" Luffy asks and she loses her mind.

"Luffy san lets run she is the most power-" says Coby and then he sees there is no fear in Luffy eyes

"Most what Coby?" asks Alvida

"Most ugly hag in the whole east blue"

and that's it for Luffy he can't stop laughing

and she tries to hit Coby and Luffy punch her through the roof.

"Let's go "Luffy takes Coby and jump to the roof and then Luffy continue kicking the pirate's asses distracting them so Nami can take all their loot so after Nami takes all the loots and a boat Luffy finishes by hitting Alvida by a gomu gomu no pistol. Seeing that the marines were also coming I took Coby and jumped onto Nami's ship.

"Hey who are you coming onto my boat?" shouts Nami

"Sorry, the marines are coming so we got to run."

she looks back and sees the marine ships coming nods and opens the sails and we run away.

After some time after we come far away, she asks so "who are you guys"

and Luffy tells her the embarrassing backstory of how Coby become the cabin boy of Alvida and she bursts out laughing.

Luffy asks about her "so who are you?"

"I am Nami I am a thief who steals from pirates."

"What about you?"

"Monkey D. Luffy the man who will become the pirate king, pleased to meet you"

She suddenly seems guarded and asks "where are your ship and crew then?"

"I don't have one but I will get one in the future" and she looks at me like she's seeing a zoo animal and scoffs and says "Pirates are nothing but scum"

"Oh yeah, if you want to describe a pirate how do you describe them? "I ask her.

She replies "They are nothing but scum who rob and kill without discrimination"

"My definition of a pirate is freedom of sailing the seas and adventuring, "I say.

"Oi Coby who is this Roronoa guy that hag mentioned"

Then Coby went on to describe Zoro.

"Yosh, I have decided he will join my crew"

"So where are you going now Nami?"

"I am also going to shells town" so after a few hours Luffy ask her,

"Anyway, you look like a good navigator come join my crew"

"Nope"

"Come-on please"

And so, on the way to the island Luffy keeps on pestering her until they reach a condition that she gets to manage the treasury of the group and Luffy promises her Luffy will not hurt any good civilians without any serious reason and they will only attack Marines in self-defence or if they are evil and attack evil pirates.

Nami was inwardly smirking thinking that she tricked this naïve guy into believing her.

She will use him for defeating the pirate while collects loot. After there was enough loot she will take it and run away and finally be able to pay off since she already has money.


	2. Aspiring Worlds greatest swordsman

And So, they finally arrived at shell island while walking through the market I ask Coby "So, where is this Zoro guy" and people around become scared.

"Looks like the name is taboo, "says Coby

"I wonder why they have captain Morgan to protect them right?"

Again, people around are looking scared

"Ha-ha, the people are scared of Captain Morgan"

"He must be one of those corrupt marines, "says Nami as we keep walking towards the marine base

"This where we must part Luffy-san," says Coby

While Luffy keeps climbing the wall saying "where is the demon Zoro"

"Ah, Luffy-san don't do that"

Luffy sees someone tried to the pole he was about to call out before a little goes over the wall. He remembers this little girl was Rika the girl who Zoro was trying to protect

Everything happens like before and Rika was thrown out.

"Oi, Nami catch her, "he said.

Luffy goes into the ground and stands before Zoro

"So, you are Zoro"

"Who are you? get lost don't disturb me"

"Are you strong? Luffy asks.

"If you are then why are you tied up?"

"I made a promise to not eat for four weeks"

"But he said you are going to be executed tomorrow, "said Luffy

"That bastard" growls Zoro

"So, do you want to join my pirate crew?"

"Why would I want to become a pirate, I don't want to be called evil"

"But you are already called evil"

"By the way where is sword"

"That bastard took them"

"Yosh I will get you your sword, you will join my pirate crew"

"Oi Nami I will attack the marine base you go steal the map of the grand line from in there"

Nami looks as if she's looking at an idiot." What you want to attack the marine base alone?"

"Yup see ya," Luffy says as he launches himself to the top of the building with gomu gomu no rocket

There he sees Helmeppo while he was catching him he mistakenly breaks the statue of Morgan

"Where did you keep Zoro's sword," Luffy asks.

"They are in my room, "he says

"Sorry about the statue, "says Luffy and drags Helmeppo away

As he runs through the building he stops and asks "Where is your room"

He says the direction and Luffy finds himself in a pink room and he finds the sword he looks down the window and sees marines arriving to execute Zoro since he has no time he again uses gomu gomu no rocket to land in front Zoro

"Yosh, I made it in time"

"Just what the hell are you"

"I am a rubber human, I ate the gomu gomu no devil fruit"

"So, are you going to be on my crew?"

"Okay, fine but I have a dream to become the worlds greatest swordsman if you ever stand in the way of my dream I will personally"

"Yosh, welcome to crew First mate"

And Luffy uses the swords to cut the ropes as just in time Captain Morgan appears

"Shoot him"

Luffy just stands and lets the bullets hit him

Helmeppo just took Coby as hostage "oi mugiwara surrender or I will kill this guy"

Coby shouted "It's alright Luffy-san I don't care if I die"

"See Coby doesn't care" and Luffy winds up and punches him

There is a distinct sound of metal clashing but he knew it was Zoro taking down Morgan

"Nice, Zoro," said Luffy

All of a sudden, all the pirates are celebrating

"Oi who is the second in command here," asks Luffy.

"it is commander Ripper, "one of the soldiers says.

"Oi I will write a letter to my grandpa so take these two into the marines"

_To Navy HQ Vice Admiral Garp:_

_Hi Gramps,_

_I'm sorry but I will not be joining the marines, so as my replacement I am sending these two guys Coby (Pink haired wimp) and Helmeppo (Blond spoiled brat). Especially Coby he just found his determination I can see him becoming an admiral or something. The spoiled brat is some kind of tag-along with Coby. They are really weak now but I guess you can make do with it. As for me, I am going to continue my journey to be the future pirate king, I already got two Nakama the best navigator of east blue and the man who aims to be the best swordsman in the world both are pretty awesome by the way._

_Love Ya_

_Monkey D. Luffy (Future pirate king)_

After that Nami came and told that the map was stolen by buggy pirates and they were in the next island called the orange town.

After eating and collecting rations they took extra rations and a bigger boat and continued their journey.

On the way, three guys from buggy pirates tried to attack them so they knocked them out and took their boat and treasure.

After finally reaching the island we searched for food went into an abandoned house and ate everything in it and Luffy continued searching other houses for food.

While searching they found chouchou the dog and the mayor-ossan explained everything that happened to that dog and why it was protecting the store. At just at that beast tamer Mohji and his lion Richie appeared were about to attack the store

"Who the hell are you trying to stop the great beast tamer Mohji and Richie?"

"I am Luffy the man who will become the pirate"

"You will become the pirate king what a joke, Richie bite his head"

Luffy stretches his arms into a spiral and catches the lion and "Gomu gomu no hammer"

Slams the lion into the ground. It was the first time Nami saw Luffy use his powers and she felt shocked. How could a human do that was the thought running in her mind when the guy with the lion shouted: "Oi, what did you do with your hand to my poor Richie?"

"Me? I am a rubber man I ate the gomu gomu no mi"

"You ate one of the devil fruits didn't you don't think you have won yet my captain also ate the devil fruit"

"Oh, which fruit?"

"Bara Bara no mi , so he is chopped man"

"Oh, thank you for the information who can sleep now, "Says Luffy and hits him to the wall and knocks him out

"Oi Zoro I will fight buggy and you take his first mate while Nami can rob his treasure and find us the map"

"Hai captain, "Says Zoro

Suddenly the mayor ossan says "Sometimes you just have to do what you want to do right young ones"

To which Luffy nods and the old person stands up "Yosh buggy the clown here I come" and starts to run towards the pirates.

Luffy sees this and knocks him out.

Nami shouts "I what did you do that for?"

"What he was going to would have gotten him killed"

"You could have explained it"

"Nah he wouldn't listen and this way is faster" and starts to walk towards the buggy pirates just in time to see them trying to test the buggy ball.

"Oi What are you doing don't destroy the town"

They see Luffy and started laughing

"What are you going to do gaki"

"Hey boss maybe we should test it on him"

Buggy sees Luffy and says "Yosh shoot him"

They aim their cannon at me and fire. Luffy takes a deep breath and gomu gomu no Fuusen (Balloon)

And the cannonball bounces off me and falls on their crew and they get knocked out

Buggy gets angry shouts "Who the hell are you?"

Luffy shouts "Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become the pirate king and I am here to kick your ass and take back the map to the grand line"

"Oi Cabaji are you ok? " asks buggy

"Hai captain "replies a dude on a unicycle with swords

"Zoro you take the one with the swords, "says Luffy

"Yosh," says Zoro

"Oi, big nose come to fight with me" shouts Luffy

"Who…. WHO the hell has a big nose" shouts buggy and attacks Luffy with bara bara attacks but none of them touches Luffy as he effortlessly dodges everyone one and shots a gomu gomu no pistol which buggy dodges and says

"You know your hand is open to attacks" but Luffy quickly follows it up with a gomu gomu no sickle

Which buggy avoids by bara bara festival

At this time buggy sees Nami comes out with the treasure and attacks her but is stopped by Luffy who kicks in the nuts and gets ready to attack when he escapes again by splitting his body but Luffy motions towards Nami with his eyes to tie up the parts thus when buggy reattaches he is only a chibi and Luffy sends him flying with a gomu gomu no bazooka Luffy looks back to see Zoro's fight is also finished.

"Thanks, Nami"

"We should quickly resupply and get out of here before the townspeople come," says Luffy

And thus, we quickly took stock and got everything in place when the townspeople came

"Oi where are the pirates," asks one of them

"We beat them up, "says Luffy

"Oh, and who are you? "asks another one of the townspeople

"We are pirates, "said Luffy. Nami facepalms "Why would you tell that to them"

"Ehh, it is true right"

"What did you do to mayor-san," a kid asks

"I knocked him out"

And that's it the townspeople got mad started chasing after them during the chase the dog helps slow them down and they make it to the docks get on their boat and get out of there. And thus, that was the first time Luffy fought another devil fruit user and won.


End file.
